Prom Night
Prom Night is episode twenty-two in season six of Full House. It originally aired on May 4, 1993. Opening Teaser In the living room, Danny, Joey, Vicky, Stephanie, and Michelle all play . However, Michelle cheats and everyone else calls her out for it. Synopsis It is time for Steve's senior prom, and of course, sophomore D.J. is his date. Jesse and the Rippers will be the band performing, and Becky will be one of the chaperones. As we pick up from where the teaser leaves off, Danny gives D.J. his credit card as she'll be shopping for a dress (see Trivia), and while shopping, she gets upset when she shows Steve a dress she was trying on, but all he says is that is "okay". D.J. replies saying that he has said that about all of the dresses she has tried on. She tells him that he could at least say she looked "stunning" or "alluring". Then, Steve runs into his former girlfriend Rachel Taylor, who is wearing the same dress as D.J. and uses the words D.J. had told him to describe her dress. D.J. says that she is wearing the exact same dress, but he responds again saying "it's okay". Meanwhile, Vicky admits to Danny that she is almost 8 months older than Danny, instead of being a year younger, as she had led him to believe. Danny feels uncomfortable about it, until she tells him that the fact that she is older should not make him feel inferior. At the prom, things become complicated when it is announced that the prom king is Steve, and the queen is Rachel. As somber music plays and the camera zooms in on her, D.J. can't help but wonder if the voting for king and queen was a conspiracy by their schoolmates to get Steve and Rachel back together because they were popular as a couple at the school. D.J. is afraid she will lose Steve to Rachel, who wants him back, especially when she sees Rachel kiss a very surprised Steve. That's when she decides to kiss Paul, Rachel's new boyfriend. When Becky sees what's about to happen, she uses a "cut" motion to her husband so they can chat with D.J. Just as Rachel is about to join Steve in the elevator on their way to a hotel room party upstairs, and D.J. joins Paul, Becky, and Jesse stop the elevator and confront their niece. They explain to her that while it's indeed the end of the school year and everyone's going crazy about that, they don't want her to do something she might regret later and also remind her not to let her emotions get in the way just because she hurt Steve. Taking that advice and heeding those words, she decides to not go the party. As the elevator opens, Steve tells Rachel that he can't go, and Paul takes his place at the party. He then decides he isn't going to the party either and then assures a hurt and an even more surprised D.J. that he felt nothing during that kiss, and that he does not want Rachel back because he is perfectly happy with her. They head back to the prom and continue to dance, as the audience applauds and the EP credits fade in and out, concluding with a fade to a final shot of D.J. and Steve kissing before the fade to black. Quotes Steve: I thought she was my first love, but I was wrong! I didn't even know what love was until I met you. D.J.: Really? Steve: Really, I love you. D.J.: I love you too. Trivia *The only time in the series where Steve's last name (Hale) is mentioned *The only time where the episode's next segment picks up where the opening teaser leaves off (in particular, D.J. asks Danny if she can borrow his credit card to go dress-shopping; he replies, "Go Fish") *The only appearances of Tom, Paul, Gorilla Bernstein, and Rachel Taylor (Steve's ex-girlfriend) *The music in the background at the prom is the instrumental of "I Will Always Love You" *Jesse and Becky stopping D.J. from going to the prom party upstairs may have been reminiscent to the plot of "Just Say No Way"; however, while not explicitly mentioned, there may have been more than just drinking at that party Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Trivia